The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating recyclable waste. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for separating recyclable waste which includes magnetic responsive metals, magnetic non-responsive metals, glass materials in both large and small particles, and plastics.
The first step in recycling materials such as described above is to separate the various types of materials into homogenious groups. The magnetic responsive metals include such things as tin cans or other materials. Other magnetic non-responsive metals, such as aluminum cans, are also included in most waste materials. Glass may be present either in complete containers or bottles, or in small broken pieces of various sizes. Also, various forms of plastic, such as plastic containers, bottles, or other plastic materials are also present.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for separating recyclable waste materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method which permits the separation of various recyclable materials automatically, or at least minimizes human participation in the separating process.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for recycling waste materials which is economical and simple.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for separating recyclable materials which offers ease of maintenance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for separating recyclable materials which permits the broken glass and smaller particles to be separated from the larger particles of waste.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method which permits the separation of lighter weight materials, such as the plastics and the aluminum cans from the heavier weight materials by means of a blower system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method which permits negative sorting of the plastic, aluminum, and glass materials. A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method which is efficient in operation, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.